The Legend of Phantosaur
by katie.crutcher
Summary: The gang took Shaggy to the hospital because they went to a haunted home that scared Shaggy even more Shaggy's childhood friend Ashley James (now girlfriend) quickly rushed to the hospital to see if he was alright then Ashley talked into Shaggy for going to her friend's place to relax but as always there's a mystery that the gang have to solve but Ashley is involved!
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's parents drove her to the hospital Fred had called her and quickly went to the hospital.

"I'm here who's hurt?!" Ashley called surprising the girls and Scooby while Shaggy was screaming his head off.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked. "She's a friend of ours Ashley James." Daphne said as she put a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Ashley how did you know we were here?" Velma asked. "Fred called." Ashley said.

"Well I figure if Ashley was here Shaggy's will stop screaming." Fred shrugged.

"Amazing!" The doctor said as he looked into a screaming Shaggy's mouth as Ashley held his hand "how long have he been screaming?"

"3 hours." Fred said. Wow." Ashley said as she looked at her screaming friend.

Velma quickly explained on why Shaggy is screaming to Ashley and the doctor which confused him.

"So this is normal?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah!"

"Pretty much."

"How do we make him stop?"

"Here I know." Ashley said then she kissed Shaggy on a cheek that made him stopped screaming and looked at Ashley.

"Why we didn't think of that?" Velma asked.

Daphne shrugged.

The doctor explained to Shaggy and his friends that he can't do mysteries, go into haunted houses or any kind of stuff like that.

"That's means it's the end of the Scooby Doo gang." He said as he felt Ashley's soft hand on his shoulder while everybody else gasped.

The gang but Fred was at a restaurant Shaggy sitting next to Ashley with a arm around her while the girls were sitting in front of them.

They were trying to figure out what they could do but Shaggy was too afraid of those stuff even bowling pins.

Then Scooby jumps onto the couples's heads bouncing up and down.

"Uh Joe what was Scooby Doo drinking?" Ashley asked the man.

"Looks like coffee!" Joe said as he poor the coffee from Scooby's bowl back into the right place he then shrugged his shoulders "how did that happen?" Then the coffee was poor back into Scooby's bowl.

Ashly only smiled at him.

"Sheesh and I was even like afraid of telling Ash my feelings for her." Shaggy said.

"Oh I remember that what a night." Daphne said as the girls smiled at that memory.

Then Fred came walking inside but he was pushed down by a hyper Scooby then Scooby rushed towards the back as Fred stood back up he tried to fix himself but Scooby made him spend the four times watched Scooby ran everywhere as Fred sat down next to Velma.

He sighed.

"What's wrong Fred?" Daphne asked. "My teacher didn't like my project if I don't get my grades up I won't graduate with you guys." Fred said as a hyper Scooby ran passed them.

"Fred everything can't be a bobby trap." Ashley said as she stroke Shaggy's leg to calm him which it's working.

"Oh I know just a thing for Shaggy I have a friend over at La Serena Spa it could help Shaggy relax and it's monster free." Ashely smiled as she showed a page of the place she was talking about.

"I don't know Ash." Shaggy said then Velma took the page.

"There's three places that you all could eat and even have a date with Ashley." Velma smiled.

"That's sounds great a date would calm you." Ashley smiled at her boyfriend.

"Well since their food I'm in!" Shaggy smiled as Scooby finally calmed down when he hears good.

"Me too!" Scooby smiled as he put arms around the couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everybody was at the La Serena Spa they waited for Ashley's friend to come out.

"Ah Ashley it's so good to see you again!" Dr. Hubley said as he shook hands with her.

"Hey Dr. H I like you to meet some of friends of mine."

"Fred Jones," Fred shook his hands.

"Daphne Blake." Daphne only waved.

"My pal Velma Dinkley." Velma shook hands with the Dr.

"Sh-."

"No wait wait let me guess your Scooby Doo I've heard so much about you." Dr. Hubley said.

"No Dr. He that's my love Shaggy Rogers this is Scooby Doo." Ashley said as she petted Scooby making him smiled.

"Ah of course of course come in let's go." Dr. Hubley said as the others followed him.

"Are you like sure about him?" Shaggy whispered to his girl. Sure I'm sure he helped me cure my fear of heights when I was ten." Ashley smiled.

"If you say so."

The gang were in a spa room in a small warm pool which was calming Shaggy down who had his arm around Ashley as she lean on his chest.

"I see that you two have been dating?" Dr. Hubyel said.

"Yeah for two years now." Shaggy smiled. "Has if been that long already?" Daphne asked.

"I know right." Ashley smiled. Then to Shaggy's embarrassment his stomach started to growl in Ashley's ear making her smiled up at him while he blushes.

"Uh Dr. Hubley you have anything to eat around here?" Shaggy asked as the girls giggled quietly

"No but there's one place barbecue in town." Dr. Hubley said.

"Come on let's get ready." Ashley did as she pulled Shaggy out of the pool with Scooby following.

Once they were changed they left Ashley was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans.

A few minutes later Ashley and the boys were walking around in the middle of no where and Ashley could hear their stomachs growling.

"Man am I like hungry do you know where we are Scoob?" Shaggy asked. "No." Scooby shook his head.

"Wait your telling me that we're lost?" Ashley asked the boys.

Shaggy and Scooby both shrugged.

Ashley rolled her eyes with a smile "you two could be so annoying." Ashley said but she rushed towards them.

"Both your my boys!" Ashley only smile making the boys smiled at her then Ashley gently pushed Shaggy.

"Your it!"

"Hey!"

Shaggy chased Ashley around laughing as Scooby followed they forgot how hungry they were since they were chasing their friend.

Once Shaggy finally caught Ashley they both laughed as Scooby playfully pounced on them making them fall the three laughed.

Once they calmed down the boys's stomachs were growling.

"Still hungry huh?" Ashley smiled. "Hehe." Shaggy and Scooby's smiled nervously.

"No need to worry I have something in my purse." Ashley smiled as she brought a white piece of cake.

Ashley tried to break it apart but it slipped out of her hands and rolled to a small black creature who put it's in it's mouth and ran off with it.

"Hey!" The boys ran off to get it back with Ashley quickly followed.

"Boys! It's only an animal!" Ashley yelled. "An animal that has our food!" Shaggy said as they followed Scooby but they were both too fast so they slowed down and take a few breaths.

"I'm surprised you are the fastest." Ashley panted Shaggy only looked at her.

Then they heard Scooby running back towards them he stopped besides them panting.

"Phant-Phantosaur!"

"Phantosaur?" They both asked then they saw the creature that they saw earlier Shaggy laughed.

"Is that your Phantosaur Scoob?" Shaggy only smiled.

But then there was a huge roar causing Ashley to fall but the boys helped her up they all screamed as they saw the Phantosaur they quickly ran off.

The three screamed as they escaped. They found the gang over at the dig with a Professor named Svankmajor and her student Winsor Ashley could tell that she was in love with him.

"Hey gang look what Scooby found." Shaggy smiled as his dog founds huge bone that he was carrying in his mouth.

"He just found it." Ashley said petting Scooby.

"Put. That. Down." Professor Svankmajor said Scooby did what he was told "and back away slowly."

Scooby did what he was told as he sat between Ashley and Shaggy.

Professor Svankmajor explained about the bone then they left sneaky Scooby hide the bone.

"I'm guessing we're doing clues on our own then." Fred said to Daphne. Daphne only shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred, Daphne and the others saw that Ashley, Scooby and Shaggy were being chased by a dinosaur.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Fred said as he quickly went to help his friends with the others following.

Once he saved his friends he noticed both Ashley and Shaggy were twitching and moaning.

"What's wrong with them?" Fred asked. "They're broken?" Scooby said.

"Wait remember that Ashley said that Dr. Hobley got rid of her fear well her fear might be back." Velma explained.

"What's she afraid of?" Winser asked. "Heights." Daphne said.

"So if we're so high up she'll froze?" Winser asked.

"Yeah." Scooby said as he tried to bring them back.

Back at the spa both Shaggy and Ashley were in bad shape and passed out in two beds Shaggy was moaning like he was waking up then Ashley did the same.

"Looks like their coming too." Daphne said as she sat on Ashley's bed of the edge.

"See I told you it will work." Dr. Hobley said smiling.

Dr. He tried to wake them up with aromatherapy but nothing happen but then Scooby brought out a Scooby snack box started to get one.

"Scooby can you think something else?" Velma asked. Then Scooby put the Scooby snack inside Jen he quickly put a white rose peddle inside then the smell got waking Shaggy and Ashley up.

"Like what happen?" Shaggy asked with a low voice.

"We had to get you and Ash back here so Dr. Hobley can help." Fred explained when he said Ashley Shaggy kinda freaked out as he thought she was hurt.

"Calm down she's right here look she's waking up." Velma said as she showed Shaggy Ashley rubbing her head as Scooby licked her hand.

Shaggy sighed in relief Daphne only smiled.

"You really care huh?" She whispered. "Yeah if she ever get hurt I don't think I'll never forgive myself." Shaggy said as he watched Ashley laughed with Fred and Velma as Scooby licked her face.

"Don't worry with her on our side I don't think she'll get hurt." Daphne smiled at her friend.

Everybody walked out as Shaggy was in a wheel chair Ashley was pushing him following the gang he started to freak out a little.

"What's this Doc?" Ashley asked as she noticed paintings on the wall.

"It's a legend." Dr. Hobley said then he explained about the legend says the Phantosaur was summoned by Native Americans to drive out Spanish conquistadors, but it turned on them instead

Then Shaggy started freaking out in his wheel chair Ashley quickly went to calm him down but nothing's working.

Hubley has an advanced hypnosis machine with a hologram projector. He hypnotizes Shaggy to become fearless and unstoppable.

But Hubley forgot the word on how to turn Shaggy to brave then back to normal so the gang had to figure out the word but it's mostly Scooby who was trying to figure out.

Daphne, Fred, and Velma went back to the dig to look for clues while Ashley get Shaggy and Scooby something to eat.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go crazy." Ashley whispered to Fred who gave her a thumbs up.

They left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley took the boys too all you can eat restaurant down town Shaggy and Scooby ate the food in a second much to the waiter name Lisa's shock. Then the bikers came in laughing and sat down by a table.

"Like their not get out of control are they?" Shaggy asked.

"They'll be fine as long nothing will happen to make them angry." Lisa said as Shaggy took a bite from his hot dog then he accidentally squirts the contents towards the biker's face.

"Like that?" Ashley asked Lisa only nodded.

The biker then grabbed Ashley by the shirt of her collar making her and the boys nervous.

"Did your boyfriend squirt content in my face?" The biker asked as he get close to Ashley's face.

"Uh no man this is bad." Ashley said to the boys then Shaggy tapped the biker's shoulder.

"Hey punk put down my girl." Shaggy said all of the sudden he was brave.

The biker dropped Ashley Scooby quickly helped her towards a broken table with Lisa as they watched.

"This could go two ways punk 1: you walk away 2: I walk on your face." Shaggy said which confused Ashley and Scooby who looked at each other all the bikers laughed.

"Hey man you better listen he's serious!" Ashley said. "Shut it girly!" The biker said who was still holding Shaggy

"Your choice." Shaggy growled as he flipped off the biker making him stumbled a little the biker tried to punch Shaggy but Shaggy dodged as he grabbed the biker's hand then twisted behind him making the biker yelped in pain.

Two more bikers came running in "Say hi to your friends punk!" Shaggy said as he threw the biker towards his friends making him hit them with the biker's head one of the bikers had a ranch and was gonna hit it on Shaggy but Shaggy used the biker to push him towards his friend then Shaggy went down on his hands and legs as one of them tripped over him.

Shaggy heard a scream from Ashley he turned and look as one of the bikers had his arm around her neck.

"Is this your girl?" He asked. Shaggy didn't say anything he looked at her Ashley saw this and nodded.

"Say pretty boy you want to go out?" Ashley asked which confused Scooby but when he saw her fingers crossed behind her he only smirked.

"Uh sure." The biker said with a smile on his face. "Then you better look up punk." Shaggy said.

"Huh?" The biker said confused he looked up and saw Shaggy on the ceiling Shaggy jumped down and landed on the biker making him fall to the ground with a groan.

"You okay?" He asked. "Yeah sure. Ashley smiled. "Then you better move!" Shaggy said as more bikers came rushing in.

"The Ashley Roger spend!" Shaggy yelled as he grabbed Ashley's hands he spend her around she kicked all of the bikers making them fall. Shaggy pulled Ashley to a safe place which was by Scooby.

Shaggy looked behind him and saw that one of them had a chain but Shaggy rolled on the table as the biker was tied up.

Then a few minutes later the bikers were all groaning Shaggy heard yelling as one of the bikers came running in and then saw his friends groaning in pain.

Then he knock himself out. "Good call." Shaggy said. "Is your trophy okay ma'am?"

"Yeah it's fine." Lisa smiled as she showed the trophy.

"Then my work here is done." Shaggy smirked.

Then Shaggy raised a eye brow as he saw the big biker man as Shaggy thinks that he's the leader.

Then the leader of the bikers came and stood in front of Shaggy he looked at his bikers who were all groaning.

"Did you beat up my bikers?" The leader known as Tex asked.

"I had to he was gonna hurt my girl." Shaggy said making Tex laugh.

"I like you kid how about this we have a molder cycle at Dead Man's curve then down to Dead Man's Dutch." Tex said.

"Your on!"

"Have you ride one before?"

"I never ride a molder cycle in my life." Shaggy said.

Then Tex laughed again "I won't kill you that bad." Tex said as he left.

"Huh?!" Shaggy was back to normal he looked around to see that he beat up the bikers then he realized that he had to race Tex at

Dead Man's curve at midnight.

"What happen?! Did you say Dead Man's curve?!" Shaggy asked freaking out.

The girls and Scooby nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

A nervous Shaggy and a calm Daphne were on molder cycles while Ashley, Fred and Scooby were standing besides them.

"Good." Daphne said as Shaggy started up the bike making Ashley nervous "now give it a little push."

Then Shaggy went off screaming Ashley quickly followed him while Fred and Scooby went in the Mystery Machine while Daphne ride her own to followed the two couple.

Shaggy was screaming and ride by a restaurant where Velma and Winser have their date.

With quick thinking Ashley leaped into the air and landed on the molder cycle behind Shaggy they were both screaming and couldn't control of the bike they almost ran into Velma and Winser

"Sorry!" Ashley screamed. "Keep going onto your date!" Fred said as he and the others followed but with quick thinking Velma used Winser's keys once they put the line of the power pool down they stopped Shaggy and Ashley in time as they screamed they finally stopped but was both tied up.

"That was great now let's do it one more time but just a little push." Daphne said Ashley only moaned as the others looked at her "what I'm just giving him courage that's all." Daphne said then Shaggy fell down along with Ashley on top of him they both groaned.

It was finally midnight Shaggy was waiting for Tex to show up he looked down and noticed how high he was.

"Nice ride." Tex's voice said startling Shaggy as he leaped into the air and landed on the molder cycle front.

"I like your balance kid."

"Uh Mr. Tex sir do we have to like do the bike race thingy?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad."

"Then let's do this." Shaggy said as he was brave once again.

Tex only smiled.

"On 3?"

"Right."

"3!" Shaggy yelled as he went a head Tex gaped but then soon follows he was now in front of Shaggy a few feet away from him.

Ashley and the gang were watching closely.

Tex made part of the hill fall down with a laugh as he drove off Shaggy stopped in time then looked up he smirked and drove up to the hill then drove down he flew across the hill and landed safely he drove again towards Tex but Tex fell off the hill he quickly grabbed a stick which wasn't strong enough.

"Look!" Fred yelled Ashley gasped as she saw Tex was gonna fall. Tex was about to fall as the stick broke he yelled but then he was grabbed by Shaggy saved Tex .

"You don't think you weren't gonna get out of the race did you?" Shaggy said at Tex who smile

Everybody cheered. Shaggy and Tex were back in the race but Ashley noticed that Shaggy was back his old self.

"What the heck?!" She heard Tex said as the Phantosaur showed up scared Shaggy stopped in time then drove back Scooby went to save Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby got chased by the Phantosaur but another one came chasing in which the rest of the gang realized that there were two and they were robots The culprits were two mining engineers who wanted the silver they found in the area, which they couldn't get to because of the paleontologists.

Fred, Daphne and Velma watched as the police took them away then saw Ashley with the boys.

"It's Dr. Hubley he needs us!" Ashley said. "Like now!" Shaggy said as they climb into the van the others quickly got in and drove to Dr. Hubley's spa.

Dr. Hubley explained that his hologram projector gone and they get attacked by a pack of Velociraptor and a ghostly fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus.

Everybody but Dr. Hubley went back to the dig where they found two people running off

"Yo can't hide from us!" Ashley yelled as she ran off with the others following.

Daphne then found something that was part of the fire breathing Tyrannosaurus she and the boys left with the fire breathing on.

They found a cave where's it's full of crystals.

"Look!" Velma said as she and the others gasped as they saw a real life dinosaur but it looks like it been frozen for years and Professor Svankmajer was standing next to it.

She explained about the dinosaur much to Velma's shock and sadness as she saw Wensir.

Ashley put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile Velma only gave her a small smile.

Then everything started to move because of a explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy held onto Ashley and Scooby as they were falling to the ground.

"What's going on?"

"You leave on the fire breathing machine did you?" Professor Svankmajer her student.

"No he didn't I turned it on and left it on." Daphne said kinda guilty.

"Well let's just get out of here and quickly."

"We need to stick together if we want to get out of here!" Fred said. "He's right there's only one way to get out of here."

"And it's the Snake cave." Winser said. "There's actually a snake cave?" Velma asked.

"Eww!" Daphne said but everybody had no choice but ran out of the cave.

"This is really bad what are we going to do?!" Ashley asked.

"Follow me!" Shaggy said as they all followed Shaggy to the excited but there was nothing to cross it.

"Now what?!"

Shaggy quickly grabbed a stone and put it in his holder he jumped into the air and grabbed a stone.

"What are you doing Shag?" Fred asked. "Saving your butt Jones!" Shaggy said as he kicked down the stones for a bridge everybody smiled as Shaggy kept on kicking the stones down and made it to the other side.

He heard Velma screamed he turned around and noticed the some was sinking as the snakes were climbing on to get her.

"Come on Velma!"

"I can't there's no more!" Velma said. Shaggy saw up that there was one more stone he use his stone sword as it cut it down.

"Hurry Velma now your chance!" Shaggy said Velma did what she was told as she jumped for the stone "grab my hand!"

Velma grabbed his hand as he helped her up. They once again followed Shaggy.

They stopped as they found the exit which was a small hole but everybody could fit.

"Does anybody have a belt I could use it to cross that wall to that small rock!" Shaggy said as Winser gave Shaggy his belt.

Shaggy quickly tied a rock with the belt he jumped to the wall then jumped to the rock he was taking about.

"Not bad." Daphne said but then Shaggy was back to his normal self and now was scared to cross the other side.

"Rad Rad!" Scooby said which confused the girls.

"Rad?"

"No Rad!"

"Chad?"

"Tad?"

Scooby only groaned shaking his head annoyed.

"Shaggy you need to get across the other side!" Fred said.

"Are you like nuts?!" Shaggy yelled "if I go cross there I won't make it I'm not that guy!"

"Shaggy honey, we don't care if your that guy we do care that's it's you." Ashley said "sweetheart, when I saw you fought Tex's bikers friends I was amazed as when you saved Tex." Ashely said as Shaggy listen to his girlfriend's words "honey that wasn't that guy it was you the whole time even if your are brave or not I still love you no matter what!" Ashley said Shaggy smiled and nodded.

"That was beautiful." Winser said as he cried a little making everybody smiled at him.

Shaggy took a deep breath then jumped across the other side he actually made it. Ashley's words want through his head.

"No matter if your brave or not I still love you no matter what."

Shaggy made it too the top he was about to fall but a hand saved him.

"Gotcha!" Tex said. "Tex!" Shaggy smiled as his friend pulled him out.

"You okay?"

Shaggy smiled with a nod "you got any rope?" He asked.

A few minutes later Winser was the last one to get out.

"Is that everybody?" He asked. Shaggy gave him a thumbs up.

Then everything started shaking Shaggy quickly grabbed Ashley and helped her run to the other side as everybody made it to safety.

Then a giant whole where the dinosaur was frozen the sun was coming up then the sun shines one the frozen ice to make it a few rainbows.

"Well that's pretty." Tex said. "Like It's sure is Tex." Shaggy said as he put a arm around Ashley who smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

It was later that morning the gang was watching the police taking the Professor and Winder away.

"Wait, maybe when you get out we could go to a restaurant?" Velma asked.

"That's a date!" Winser said "ow."

"Sorry." The police man said as he put them in his car and drove off.

Daphne noticed Shaggy lean in and kissed Ashley as she kissed back.

"Oh look." She told her friends they saw Shaggy and Ashley kissing by the sun set.

"Well this is another happy ending." Fred said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Can we finally take the mustard machine off?" Daphne asked Fred, Velma and Scooby only laughed.

Shaggy and Ashley smiled as they kissed once again.

A few hours later Dr. Hubley finally made Shaggy back to normal with quick thinking Ashley quickly took the gang outside few minutes later Shaggy was back to normal Ashley hugged him then Scooby jumped on both of them licking their faces making everybody laughed.

Later that night everybody left Fred noticed that Shaggy and Ashley were both sleeping peacefully in the back as Scooby sat next to them watching.

"Look." He whispered. The girls turned around and saw that Shaggy had Ashley in his arms they all smiled they quickly took a picture without the flash.

"Oh this is a keeper!" Daphne said everybody laughed as Fred drove off.


End file.
